


Obedience

by sunshinefemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Riding Crop, Season 6 Spoilers, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefemme/pseuds/sunshinefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel declared himself the new God, Dean was the first to kneel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This was my immediate reaction to the end of season 6. I found the actual canon to be highly disappointing.

When Castiel declared himself the new God, Dean was the first to kneel.

And later that night, he knealt again, this time on the floor of a musty hotel room miles away from the suspicious eyes of Bobby Singer. Cas towered above him with hunger in his eyes.

"Your obedience... pleases me."

Dean gave him that effortless playboy smile, and Cas had to remind himself who was in charge. "You know I get all hot and bothered when you take charge, Cas. And this... well, this is taking charge in the extreme."

"Enough talking. Hands behind your back. Wait, take off your shirt first. Good."

Cas drew a riding crop from within the folds of his trenchcoat. He twirled it in his fingers thoughtfully, before dragging the tip of it over Dean's skin, from navel to nipple. 

"I can't decide if I want to spank you first, or have you suck me off. Thoughts?"

Dean licked his lips in the most tantalizing way possible, and the matter was settled. Castiel undid his trousers, and quickly shoved his half-hard dick into Dean's personal space. Dean took it eagerly, licking long stripes up its shaft before letting it slip into his wet mouth.

"Mmm... You're too good at that."

Dean wished he had something to thrust against; instead he moaned against Cas' cock, sending shivers up his spine.

"Stop. I don't want to come yet." Dean pulled away, his pink lips shining. "Take off the rest of your clothes. I want you facing the wall." 

Dean was more than happy to oblige. He even spread his legs without having to be asked.

"You will be rewarded for this."

Cas aimed carefully, and struck at the curve of Dean’s ass. He did it again, and again, knowing Dean needed more than a standard beating to get riled up. He’d seen what tortures had befallen the hunter when pulling him from Hell, but Cas didn’t doubt his own strength. The riding crop came down with more force and speed with each blow, until Dean’s ass was raw and bruised. Dean was quivering, gasping and groaning with each breath.

Cas could have continued forever, but he realized that Dean would probably only enjoy this for so long. He stopped abruptly, healing his handiwork with a divine touch. Dean was always surprised at how quickly Cas could get rid of his pain; it felt like being immersed in a pool of ice after being burned alive.

Castiel turned Dean to face him, and Dean’s look of awed devotion made his vessel’s cock twitch. “Finish me off, Dean. Then you’ll get your reward.” Cas placed a firm hand on the spot where his shoulder-mark had been, and pushed Dean again to his knees.

Dean gripped Cas’ hips with reverence, and brought him back to full hardness with a few languid strokes of his tongue. When Cas came, it was quiet but forceful, and Dean did his best not to spit cum everywhere. He was only moderately successful.

“I appreciate your effort. Please stand.”

As soon as Dean was upright, he pulled Cas toward him in a passionate kiss. Cas seemed unaffected by the taste of his own cum, but did interrupt by making Dean suck each of his fingers before gripping the hunter’s dick firmly.

Dean tugged at Cas’ hair as the angel-turned-deity stroked him. “Fuck, Cas... I’ll worship you any day.”

“Good,” said Cas as he nipped at Dean’s ear. It didn’t take Dean long to come, his moans filling up the hotel room. As he caught his breath, Cas planted an unusually gentle kiss on his forehead. “You will have everything you could ever want, now that I am king.”

“Yeah,” said Dean quietly, eyes closing as he slumped against the wall in a sated heap. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
